our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam
Samuel "Sam," labeled The Nice-Guy Gamer, was a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, as a member of the Toxic Rats. He returned for Total Drama Underdogs. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Sam is first introduced in The Race For First Place! Sam arrived to Camp Wawanaka playing his Game-Guy, he barely looked up to pay attention to anything going on in real life. He became good friends with B, Dawn, Mike, Cameron, Anne Maria, and Staci. He was later placed on the Toxic Rats. In the confessional he said he didn't like his team because he had become friends with more people from the Mutant Maggots. During the challenge he didn't do much, but follow B. After a lot of running he started to hyper-ventilate which caused him to faint but Scott and B helped carry Sam to the finish causing there fist win of the season. He joined a conversation with Dawn, Cameron, and Dakota of the Mutant Maggots and suggested that they vote to eliminate Lightning but they didn't agree. At the elimination ceremony Sam watched the Mutant Maggots vote someone off. When it was revealed that Staci was eliminated he was heat-broken but before she was eliminated he gave her a quick romantic kiss. Sam is next seen in the second episode of the season, Mu-Cant Keep A Man Down! Sam woke up around 6:00 in the morning to use the restroom. While he was doing his business he accidentally fell asleep. While the campers were shipped to Boney Island no one had noticed that Sam was missing. Still in the restroom Sam woke up from his nap. He then proceeded to take out his Game-Guy and play video game's all day. Throughout the day in the restroom Sam played video game's ranging from Candy Crush Saga, to Angry Birds, to Fruit Ninja, to even Call of Duty. None of the contestants at Boney Island had even noticed he was missing. When the Toxic Rats lost the challenge they decided to eliminate Zoey. Right after the vote Sam finally came out of the restroom only to notice that it was night time. He went to the elimination ceremony just in time to see Zoey get hurled off of the island. After his team had saw him he explained what he was doing the whole day which made them upset. The rest of his team thought that since Sam didn't help in the challenge he caused there first loss of the season which put a target on his back. In A Sting & A Zing, Sam tried not to screw anything up for his team due to his recent restroom incident. He followed his team around, did everything they told him to do, and followed all there directions. Before the challenge Jo came up to Sam and offered an alliance to which Sam agreed. But later in the confessional Sam revealed that he didn't trust Jo. During the honey-bee challenge Sam followed his team to insure that he wouldn't get lost. Throughout the course of the challenge he did a good job but near the end he got stung on his behind which caused him to faint. Sam's team picked him up and carried him to the finish line gi ving the Toxic Rats a win. His team warned him that if he would keep getting in the way of challenges that he would be going next though which upset Sam. At the Mutant Maggot's elimination after it was revealed that Dakota would be eliminated, Chris instead put her on the Toxic Rats to Sam's pleasure. Sam was the only person happy that Dakota had joined there team as most people hated her. Sam was last seen in the episode trying to bond with his new team-mate, Dakota but she tried to get away from him due to his annoying-ness. In Wawanakwa Showdown, Sam woke up and started to reach for his Game-Guy that was normally in his pocket but couldn't find it. After telling his team-mates that his Game-Guy was missing other people started so loose things. Sam and the rest of his team had concluded that there was a thief amongst them. During the challenge Sam went into the woods to grab sticks to make for a fire for his team's canon. After B decided to take charge of his team, much to Scott's distress, Sam and B worked together to take down the Mutant Maggots. After B had fired the canon it had exploded because Scott secretly put a bomb in there, causing the Toxic Rats to loose. Scott had blamed the explosion on B. Later, Scott tripped B and he threw down all the stolen items on to B. This revealed to the viewer that Scott stole all the items, but the contestants didn't see it and Scott blamed B for stealing. Sam told B that he thought that they were friends and "gaming-buddies." After B wrote in the dirt what had happened Sam was furious at Scott and with the help of Anne Maria he tried to eliminate Scott. But in the end B was eliminated which upset Sam. Sam said his farewell's to B before he was eliminated and stated in the confessional he would get revenge on Scott for what he did to B. In Friday, The Hurt-eenth, Sam is seen in the confessional mourning over the elimination of B. Due to being fearful of Scott, Sam tried to act nice to him and act as if they were buddies. During the challenge Sam stayed behind for the beginning of it as he was scared of landing in a trap. Once all of his team was caught in a trap and it was just himself left in the challenge, Sam started to move slowly and carefully across the grave yard trying to avoid traps. Once it was just him and Mike from the Mutant Maggots he jumped to the finish only to be beaten by Mike in a mere seconds. Due to elimination up on the line, Sam and the rest of his team didn't know who to eliminate but after the challenge Jo came up to Sam and asked him about joining an alliance with her, to which he agreed. Sam later found out that Jo had asked everyone still in the competition to be in an alliance with her to upset everyone and in a unanimous vote, Jo was eliminated by Sam and his team for trying to make an alliance with everyone. In Mutant Mania, Sam starts to develop feelings towards Anne Maria and Dakota, even though he kissed Staci in the first episode. He try's to get closer to both girl's but end's up getting rejected. During the challenge he root's for his team until it's his turn. In his mini-challenge he was partnered up with Scott and they were facing Lightning and Dawn from the opposite team. When the four were set to face up against Fang and put in a pool, Scott fainted immediately and it was up to Sam to win the mini-challenge for his team. After several failed attempts to get Fang to swim away, Sam got out of the pool and came up with an idea. He knew that electricity and water do not mix, so if he could get some high-voltage he would be able to shock and electrocute Fang. Sam had a Game-Guy but he decided to not use it, instead he sneaking-ly stole Dakota's Smart-Phone and threw it into the water electrocuting and "supposedly killing" Fang instantly which won this part of the mini-challenge for the Toxic Rats. Thought he won the min-challenge for his team, the team was mad at Sam for "supposedly-killing" Fang. But in the end, after three mini-challenges; the Toxic Rats los t. At the elimination ceremony Sam thought he would be safe for sure due to the fact that he was the only one to win a min-challenge for his team but in the end, in a vote of four to one; Sam was eliminated. Sam was shocked by the news, but it was later revealed that the only reason he was eliminated was because he had "supposedly killed" Fang. Sam argued that it was for the good of team but still ended up getting the Hurl of Shame. Sam is mentioned in the recap of Hide And Seeeeeeeeeeeek! by Chris due to him being eliminated in the previous episode. Sam makes a brief cameo in Boney Island Supreme. He is seen at Playa-Des-Losers with Staci watching Dakota and Brick's break-up on a television screen. Sam asks Staci if they would ever break up, making their status as a couple official following the events of the first episode, to which Staci replied that they would never break up. Sam makes another brief cameo in The Island's Ultimate Revenge - Part: I. He is seen in a picture that Fang shows Scott. His face is circled with a red marker hinting that Fang want's to get revenge on Sam for "supposedly" killing him. Sam will appear in the season finale of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island called The Island's Ultimate Revenge - Part: II. Trivia *Sam, Topher and Heather share the same actor, OMGitsGARRET. *Sam's appearance is similar to actor/comedian Seth Rogen. *Sam's shirt resembles Cody's, but with longer sleeves and no under shirt. Appearances Placement Category:TDRI Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Toxic Rats Category:Team Golden Champs